theanacondaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tran Wu
Tran Danny Wu is the main tetragonist, Jeet Kune Do champion and necklace-wearer of Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid. He is 23 years old and played by Karl Yune. Early Years Before Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid Tran is Chinese-American and the oldest of three children along with his twin brother Mark and was born in San Francisco, California to his Hong Kong Chinese parents Wendy Ho and Thom Wu. He has a younger sister Alex who is 7 years younger and an identical twin brother Mark who is 4 minutes younger. His cousin Julie lives also in San Francisco but in the Chinatown part, his uncle Bob Ho is a secret agent from China, his aunt Marissa Ho is a Jeet Kune Do expert and his paternal grandparents both live in a boat-house in Borneo. Tran and Mark have been best friends since they were born and the twin brothers and their best friends Cole Burris and Sam Rogers have been best friends since pre-school. At the age of 8, after finishing Jeet Kune Do and while graduating Jeet Kune Do and receiving his Jeet Kune Do trophy, Tran earned his necklace from his aunt which has a Chinese double-fishtail-shaped scab and he still wears for keeps and still promises not to take off. One time after that, after wearing a prince crown he designed with real burrs from the thistle bush and playing the prince in the school play The Swan Princess and the Peanut Butter Prince commercial, his crown was stuck in his hair and his dad had to cut all the burrs out after the school play was over. He never put burrs in his hair again. At the age of 9, Tran stayed home alone capable enough the first time while his parents were out for their anniversary, work, meetings and honeymoons. He had also stayed up until 11:00pm on school nights the first time too. Tran had also grown his hair out to his neck-length. He accidentally cracked the egg which got stuck in his hair the class picture day which the school bullies lead by an English-American 10-year-old fifth-grader and school bully Jack Byron teased him about and bullied him by sing-song-ing "Tranny's hair is a farty!" repeatedly in the hall, in the auditorium and in the lunchroom. He tried to stop them by yelling at them "Hey! Cut it out! Stop it, okay? Stop it! Stop it, okay? Stop it!" in the hall, "Stop it, okay? Stop it!" in the auditorium and "Hey! Stop that! Cut it out!" in the lunchroom, but they ignored him and they kept teasing and bullying him which made him cry in sobs. Sam comforted and asked him if he was okay. Cole asked him what was the problem. Tran sobbed about his hair which Jack teased him about so he had to talk to the principal right away and he spoke up to solve his hair problem and then the teacher brushed the egg-yolk out of his hair for picture day and at the class picture he said "Cheese!" and the class picture came out good. When he was 10 years old, his mother died from illness while Tran was trying to wake her up thinking she was asleep but gasped and realized that she had died so he, his twin brother, younger sister, dad, aunts, uncles, cousins and maternal grandparents attended her funeral at church where he cried in sobs for her sick corpse. He also made a speech about the memorial of his late mom at church while his dad, twin brother, younger sister, cousins, maternal grandparents, aunts and uncles watched. Tran was also the groomsman in his aunt's wedding in Phoenix, Arizona while his little sister was the flower girl and his twin brother was a ring-bearer. He had also starred in his school play The Jungle Book where he played the lead character Mowgli a man-cub who wears the same necklace he still wears for keeps and red loincloth, eats fruit and was raised by wolves while Cole played Baloo the fun-loving bear who eats honey, their friend Ben Douglas played Bagheera the sweet and kind panther and Tran's girlfriend and love-interest Jamie Wang played Kaa the cute but creepy girl reticulated python and when the play finished, the audience clapped and cheered. At his and Mark's 17th birthday, he had a tattoo on both his shoulders for the very first time and in his early 20s, his maternal grandparents died from illness so he and his family attended their funeral. At 23 years old, Tran became an assistant captain and he and his girlfriend Jamie said, hugged and kissed goodbye but promised to see each other again soon. He went to Borneo on his boat for a vacation from Jeet Kune Do to visit his paternal grandparents he had not seen since he was a very young age at their boat-house for a visit and a sleepover and then went to the Borneo bar with his friend Bill Johnson before being picked up along with his Bill, Cole and now-scientist Dr. Ben Douglas for a river trip by Gail Stern, Sam, now-scientist and former school bully Dr. Jack Byron and Gail's love-interest and boyfriend Gordon Mitchell while on a break from Jeet Kune Do. Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid While sitting on the bench holding his beer, Tran is first seen approached by Gail, Sam, Gordon and Byron who want arrangements for a boat. He turns them over to Bill, who makes a deal with the group. Tran later accompanies them on their research mission in Borneo for the blood orchids. After their boat is wrecked when it plunges off a waterfall, the team regroups and makes plans to rendezvous with a friend of Bill's. After Ben is killed by a large anaconda, they again regroup. Tran later helps assist in building a raft, which Byron who has betrayed his friends later steals in an attempt to find the blood orchids right after Gordon is eaten alive by a snake while sitting on the floor. When Cole is separated from the group, Tran finds and comforts him, leading him back to the others. Just then, he falls through a hole in the caves and is devoured by a snake underwater, leaving only his flashlight, the water bloody and Cole behind just a week before his 24th birthday. Looks Tran is Chinese-American and has black hair and dark brown eyes and a freckle on the top of his right cheek and has tattoos on his shoulders he got since his 17th birthday and around his neck which has a Chinese double-fishtail-shaped scab he got from his aunt ever since he was 8 is his necklace. He also wears a blue tank top and aquamarine pants and black shoes and sometimes a white-yellow short-sleeved buttoned shirt. His Necklace The necklace that Tran wears always ever since he was 8, grew into and still wears is a Chinese double-fishtail-shaped scab on it. His aunt gave it to him in Jeet Kune Do class one week after his 8th birthday. Biography *Name: Tran Danny Wu *Age: 23 *Birthplace/Hometown: San Francisco, California, USA *Birthday: July 24th *Zodiac Sign: Leo *Alignment: Good *Height: 5'"7" *Weight: 109 lbs. *Hair: Brownish Black *Eyes: Brown *Good Friend: Bill Johnson *Best Friend: Cole Burris, Sam Rogers *Favorite Color: Blue, Red *Favorite Food: Chinese Dumplings *Favorite Movie: The Jungle Book *Favorite TV Show: Programs on Animal Planet *Favorite Magazine: Animal Magazines *Favorite Jungle Book Character: Mowgli *Favorite Thing To Wear: His Chinese Necklace (ever since when he was 8 years old, he earned it from his aunt in Jeet Kune Do class and still wears it for keeps) *Favorite Book: Animal Books *Favorite Animal: Elephants, Giraffes *Likes: His necklace, his family including his little sister Alex, Jeet Kune Do *Dislikes: When the bullies made fun of his hair back when he was 9, Byron's Indonesian language which makes him laugh and say "Your Indonesian sucks. Stick to English." Family *Parents: Wendy Ho (mother, died from illness when Tran was only 10) and Thom Wu (father) *Siblings: Alex Wu (younger sister) and Mark Wu (twin brother) *Other Family: Paternal Grandparents (both live in Borneo), Maternal Grandparents (both died of illness), Aunt Marissa Ho, Uncle Bob Ho, Julie Wu (paternal younger cousin), Paternal Aunt, Paternal Uncle and Other Cousins *Pets: Mushu (dog), Mi-Mi (cat), Ping (rabbit), Ming-Ming (guinea pig), Lea (ball python, deceased: Tran accidentally killed her with his bike), Lee-Wun (turtle), Nin (goldfish) and Lexi (parakeet) *Romances: Jamie Wang (girlfriend, ever since his childhood) Gallery Tran W.jpg Tranwu1.JPG Pg2 a yunek 200.jpg Bloodorchidcast.JPG Karl yune 2004 08 16.jpg Water walking.jpg Bloodorchid2.JPG Quotes *Your Indonesian sucks. Stick to English. *Rainy season? Won't be cheap. *I'll have a talk with the captain. Trivia *Originally, Rick Yune was going to be the cast of Tran Wu in Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid but he was in pajamas and sick in bed with a cold and stomach virus so he could not play that role. He gave it to his younger brother Karl Yune, placed the Chinese double-fishtail shaped necklace on his younger brother's neck and was replaced by him who took the role of Tran instead. *Tran's younger sister Alex later appeared in Ice Sharks. She did not appear in Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid unlike her brother. *When Tran was only 8 in Jeet Kune Do class, his aunt Marissa earned him his new Chinese double-fishtail necklace which he still wears for keeps. *Tran's mother Wendy died from illness when he was 10 years old. Behind the Scenes *On the set, Tran's portrayer Karl Yune had to wear his Chinese necklace and fix up his hair to play him. Category:Chinese-Americans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anaconda 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Main Tetragonists Category:Necklace Wearers Category:Tetragonists Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Asian-Americans Category:Jeet Kune Do Experts Category:Jeet Kune Do Champs Category:Jeet Kune Do Champions Category:Captains Category:Captain's Assistants Category:Boyfriends Category:Jamie Wang's Boyfriend Category:Boys with a Necklace for keeps Category:Californians Category:California Boys Category:Asian-American Californians Category:Boys Wearing Necklaces